


Cinnamon Rolls and Early Mornings

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baking, Cinnamon rolls, Diabetes, Diabetic Virgil is mentioned but not super important to the plot, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, like actual cinnamon rolls are baked and served
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Patton always woke up early, it was something that he always did since he was a little kid. And what does he do on the less busy mornings? He bakes.Or.Patton bakes, Logan is in love with (his) cinnamon rolls, Virgil’s apparently hot, and Roman can’t sleep alone.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Cinnamon Rolls and Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Intro: TW: Swearing (there’s one swear word but I just want to let you know)  
> If this will trigger you then please don’t read.

Patton, for as deep as a sleeper as he was, always woke up early. He didn’t think that there was a reason for it as his mother had consistently shared stories of him waking up at six in the morning every day since the age of eight. During his college years, he used this mythical power to not be groggy in the morning to take morning classes and he certainly saw the benefit of it when volunteering to supervise the early morning daycare at his elementary school.

However, one thing he loved to do is combine his early wake-up schedule with his love of baking. It wasn’t very often, as both Logan and Roman also had to wake up early to go teach at the local high school, but he loved to bake breakfast for his fiances. 

This morning, he was making a batch of cinnamon rolls which were currently baking in the oven for the last fifteen minutes. Patton looked up from the Discord chat he was on with Remy who never seemed to sleep when he heard feet shuffling on the floor in the hallway and seconds later he was looking at Logan.

“Hey, Lo.” Patton smiled at Logan’s bedhead as he put his phone face down on the table. 

“Good morning.” 

“I didn’t wake you did I?” Logan was the lightest sleeper out of all of them and Patton remembered many times when he had been in the middle of his baking only to have wakened Logan up. 

“No,” Logan pressed the button to start the coffee maker. “I had woken up and smelt the cinnamon.” Out of all the different types of breakfast food Patton likes to make cinnamon rolls had to be Logan’s favorite. 

“Okie Dokie, that’s good.” The smell of coffee started to mix in the air with the cinnamon smell as the coffee machine started to pour the coffee into Logan’s mug. “Is everyone still sleeping?” 

“I’m unsure,” Logan said as he stared at the slowly filling mug. “Virgil was awake but didn’t seem too keen on fighting with Roman to get out of bed.” Ah, the infamously deadly Roman cuddles. The koala-like grip on anyone nearby was amazing except for when one actually had to get out of bed in which it turned into a massive hassle. 

“Okay.” Patton watched as Logan quickly grabbed his mug when the coffee machine beeped. He then heard his phone alarm going off signaling the rolls were ready to come out of the oven. 

Patton got up from his position at the table and slipped by Logan to get to the oven. After grabbing the potholder, he opened the oven door and grabbed the baking pan. 

“Do you want one?” He asked once the pan was placed on the stovetop. 

“Sure.” Patton twisted around at the sound of Virgil's voice to see Virgil and Roman now standing in the kitchen doorway. 

“Hey!” He turned back to the stovetop and grabbed a knife “When did you guys get up?” 

“Virgil tried to leave me.” If Patton had eyes in the back of his head he would swear that Roman had made his way over to the table and stole Logan’s cup if the sound that Logan just made was any indicator. 

“And,” Virgil started to talk from their position over near the coffee maker if their morning routine held up, “apparently Princey can’t sleep in a perfectly warm bed by himself anymore because quote it’s too, emphasizes on the too, cold.”

“You fucking snitch.” 

Patton opened up the cupboard to the right of the stove to take down a large plate and started placing four rolls on the plate. He then made his way to the kitchen table and put the plate in the middle before sitting down in his seat next to Logan. 

“Well, Ro they do have a point,” Logan said as he started to reach out to grab his roll, “after all, the room is perfectly warm without them.”

“Well, Specs I disagree because Virgil warms the room with their hotness.” 

“Oh my god, Princey it’s too early for your sucky attempts at flirting.” Patton watched as Virgil made their way to the table with their skull coffee mug. 

“There’s eighty-five grams of carbs by the way,” Patton said as Virgil took out their phone and PDM from their hoodie pocket after they sat down. “And they’re sweet just like all of you!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Baking”
> 
> Also, once again this story is pretty short because I wasn’t feeling very well when I was writing it yesterday (I pre-write by one day) but I’m posting it anyway.


End file.
